The University of Louisville Alcohol Research Center (ULARC) is a multidisciplinary group of investigators focusing on nutrition, gut flora/intestinal dysfunction and alcohol-induced organ injury, and therapeutic interventions. The ULARC investigators come from 13 departments across 6 schools. The Administrative Core will provide oversight and coordination to the ULARC. The Administrative Core will support education opportunities, a biostatistician and a tissue handling/archiving technician. The PI will be assisted by a the Steering and Program Advisory committees and a part-time assistant. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1) provide a formal governance structure for the coordination, implementation, direction and prioritization of activities, including budget issues and resolving any conflicts as they arise, ensuring the quality of all functions and evaluating progress; 2) provide a mechanism to replace any key individuals who may leave; 3) provide educational/training opportunities for students at all levels and junior faculty members; 4) provide biostatistical support for investigators; 5) provide `chain of custody' tissue/sample handling and storage; and 6) disseminate pertinent information to the scientific and lay community. All projects, pilots and cores will be using the Administrative Core.